USS Lexington (NCC-61832)
| type = Explorer | class = Nebula | image2 = LexingtonDS9.jpg }} The USS Lexington (NCC-61832) was a Federation starship in service in the late 24th century. The Lexington was launched in the late 2350s under the command of Captain James Turner. In 2358, the Lexington took aboard Ensign Eric Styles for medical treatment after he was held prisoner on PojjanPiraKot for four years following the evacuation of the Federation Embassy in 2354. A special award ceremony was held aboard the Lexington and Styles was awarded the Federation Medal of Valor. (Crossover novel: , #3: .) By 2367, Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma was commanding the Lexington, when she rendezvoused with the so that Ben Zoma and security chief, "Pug" Joseph, could attend the installation of their old friend and crewmate, Morgen, as the new ruler of Daa'V. novel: ) Lexington met up with the , during 2370, in order to transport medical supplies to the Tarranko Colony. ( ) In 2371, Lexington docked at Deep Space 9 following an exploration of uncharted space. ( ) In 2371, Captain Eberling assumed command of the Lexington and commanded her until 2374, when he was killed in action at the start of the Dominion War. Eberling was replaced by Captain Heather Anderson. ( eBook: " ") During the second Borg invasion (also known as the Battle of Sector 001) in 2373, Lexington, along with several Starfleet vessels, defended the sector against the cube. They sustained ninety-six casualties; twenty-two wounded. ( ) In 2376, the Lexington participated in the Battle of Sol against the Vendoth. |United We Stand - Together}} In 2377-78, Commodore Mark E. Hanford was Task Force 75's commanding officer aboard the flagship USS Lexington (NCC-61832). Task Force 75, deployed near the Romulan Neutral Zone, was then homeported at Starbase 10. ( ) Alternate timelines Mirror universes A counterpart to the USS Lexington (NCC-61832) in a Mirror universe was the battleship . ''Star Trek: Pendragon In the Pendragon timeline, the ''Lexington was one of the starships that fought against Admiral Leyton's forces in the Federation Civil War. She participated in the Second Battle of Deep Space Nine, where Captain Eberling was killed. Her first officer, Matthew Seilback received a battlefield promotion and commanded the ship until the end of the war. From 2374 to 2376, the Lexington was assigned to patrol the Federation border in the vicinity of Deep Space 6. In 2377, the Lexington was reassigned to Starbase 36 near the Klingon border, after the Second Klingon Civil War threatened to spill into Federation territory as marauders attacked border colonies. (Star Trek: Pendragon) Captain Heather Anderson took command of the vessel in 2374 at which time, Richard Boswell became the new first officer of the Lexington to take up the position that Anderson left when she was promoted to Captain. For several months after the Battle of Cardassia, however, Boswell commanded the ship as Anderson was recuperating from injuries received in the battle. Anderson was able to recover from her injuries and Boswell returned to his former position. When Boswell left the ship to take his own command, Lieutenant Commander Charas Kinora was promoted to Commander and made first officer, a position that he had held provisionally while Boswell was the commanding officer. ( ) Crew Manifest *Commanding officer: **Captain James Turner (2350s-2360s) **Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma (2360s-2371) **Captain Eberling (2371-2374) **Captain Heather Anderson (2374-?) **Captain Matthew Seilback (2372 - ?) ( ) **Commodore Mark E. Hanford (2369-?) ( ) **Brevet Captain Richard Boswell (2375-2376) ( ) *First officer **Commander Richard Boswell (2374-2375, 2375-2383) ( ) **Commander Charas Kinora (2383-) ( ) *Conn officer **Ensign Sarita Carson (2371-?) **Lieutenant j.g. Tiberius Hunter (2374-2378) *Chief medical officer: **Dr. Elizabeth Lense (2368-2375) *Chief of security: **Peter "Pug" Joseph (early 2360s-2367) Background information *In Red Sector it was stated that the Lexington was a starship. Also in Reunion it was identified as a vessel.'' External links * * Lexington 061832 Lexington 061832 Category:Starships named after United States ships